Listen!
This was written by Treasurefinder as a prize for Jadesky! No stealing! Basically a Confidence x Listener fanfic. ' The rain was pouring down, and Confidence didn't feel much better than the clouds. He only had on dragon on his mind, Listener. He loved how she could read his mind. Her fear of knowing the future. That look in her eyes, her beautiful body... As far as he knew, he couldn't live without her. Thoughts were a flurry in his head. He remembered the time when he told his parents about his love for Listener. They had been upset with him, but he couldn't ''not ''tell them about something as big as this. "Mom and Dad, I know that I haven't been the best son in Pyrrhia, and I regret that I've sometimes hurt you. But I met a dragon named Listener, and with her help I'm going to be better," he announced, trying to stay calm. He didn't expect the best outcome, but he didn't expect their reaction. And now someone was going to take Listener away from him. He didn't know his name, or much about him, but Confidence saw that look that look Listener gave him. Confidence sighed. He knew he had one thing to do-confess his love. If she wanted to go for that other dragon, she would be free to. He knew that he already knew about his crush; she was a mind reader after all! The very thought shook his mind. But either way, he knew this couldn't go unspoken, like it or not. --- "Listener!" Confidence shouted, the next day. He was on the way to school, and he knew Listener would be there. ''Now isn't the time, he thought, trying to hide his feelings. Maybe he couldn't talk to her now, but he could arrange to. "Can you meet me after school?" "Sure. Your cave?" Confidence nodded, ignoring the jittery feeling he got. When Listener was gone, Confidence grinned. Sure, it probably wouldn't be too great, but at least he got her to come home with him. That whole day, Confidence couldn't sit still. --- "Um...hey," Confidence stammered. Well, this would be a disaster. He looked into Listener's eyes (her beautiful eyes), blushing. He didn't want to share his feelings; Listener wouldn't feel the same. But he knew that he had to. "This is nice," Listener commented, looking around. "Thanks," Confidence said, stalling. Could he do this? He had to. Confidence flopped on his bed, making a motion to invite Listener to sit with him. She did so, and Confidence wondered if the slight grin on her face was his imagination. "Listener, there's something I need to tell you." Confidence took a deep breath. "I love you. I love how beautiful you are. I love how you can read minds. I love how you always don't want to know the future." She opened her mouth to speak, but Confidence cut her off. "I know you don't love me. I know you love that dragon with the glasses instead. I know you already know this; there's not a time when I'm not thinking about this. But I had to tell you, either way." Listener smiled. "Oh, Thoughtful? That was only a little crush. It's gone now. I...well...always thought the same about you. I just...I thought...you'd never like me the same!" "But you read my mind. You knew..." "Hey, it's hard to hear these things. Plus...I...well...It never seemed right to go by just someone's thoughts! They could change their mind, or be otherwise influenced." "Listener, how could you ever think something like that? Before you came into my life, I was just a dragonet, with only knowledge to keep me busy. I was constantly fighting, constantly trying to shape things into what I thought they should be. But after I met you, my whole life changed. Look at me now! I've learned to be open to other ideas than mine, and I've found friendship! Listener, please stay with me." Listener smiled. "I will." She wrapped her wing around Confidence's, and he never felt happier. ' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Romance)